


Communication!

by Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Developing Relationship, Fights, M/M, Muffins, NSFW, Sex, felattio, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: Thanks to MsKiarafan1 for the use of this idea.William sees Grell flirting with another man and thinks Grell may be cheating. He unexpectedly has a heart to heart with an imprisoned Undertaker (Reaper #136649 for those not up to date on the manga) and must decide how to handle the situation.





	Communication!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mskiarafan1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mskiarafan1).



There he was. William spotted him and his heart ached at what he saw, though no emotion showed on his face except perhaps a slight crease in his brow and a tensing of his jaw, unnoticed by most except those who knew him best. And the number of people who knew him best were small. Perhaps it was only one person, but that person was across the room flirting with another man. Not for the first time, William wondered if they _truly_ knew one another at all, if this was how the man he was courting treated their relationship when William wasn’t looking. Was Grell sleeping with other men as well? He wondered this, again, not for the first time, though he knew Grell would feign innocence, always playing the victim when it best suited him.

 

Perhaps it was William’s fault for wanting to take it slow and steady. It had seemed reasonable at the time, when he had found himself giving in to the redhead’s requests for dates and beginning to believe his declarations of love. Grell Sutcliff was fire and lived life that way. Brash and reckless.William was ice, steadfast and meticulous, thinking things through and weighing the consequences. He did everything to the letter while Grell preferred to break the rules, or at least bend them as far as he could without receiving severe repercussions for it. The two couldn’t be more different, and to some, including William for a time and perhaps even now, it was an ill-advised suit.

 

Maybe it was loneliness, a need for companionship, more than what his birds could give him. William had known Grell Sutcliff since the beginning, when they had awoken as reapers. Distant memories now that both recalled differently. Grell Sutcliff wouldn't be Grell Sutcliff unless he embellished the details; hinting at things that never happened between the two of them and pursuing him since that day.

 

William was afraid. He’d never say it aloud, but he had never lain with a man before and the thought of it made his blood run cold. Then he would flush and his palms grow sweaty if he let it linger. Best not think on that too long. It was too early for such things. For Grell to have chased after him for so long, made him want to believe Grell's intentions were true. Otherwise, he was just another conquest for his bawdy boudoir with red satin and silk bed sheets, if rumors were to be believed. In this moment, William _could_ believe them, though he had yet to step foot into Grell's bedchambers as William had not seen it fit that they lie with one another yet, though he knew Grell was eager.

 

Yet care must be taken. Two people of opposite dispositions and both stubborn headed fools. It could go wrong very quickly. Tempers would flare, hearts broken, death, possibly if Grell were in the mood to try to kill him as he did that woman. Absolute chaos. Taking it slow, it would be easier to abandon ship if it started to sink with little to no casualty, William hoped. Then why did this scene hurt so much if they weren't that attached?

 

Slow and easy. They weren't even official yet. Still testing the waters, as it were. If they weren't seeing other people, then that should mean they were officially dating. Boyfriend and girlfriend, Grell had argued. For that, William had no answer, except that he would find it harder to take the redhead seriously if he were gallivanting around and carousing with other men while they courted. Call him old fashioned, and Grell did, but that was how he saw it. If Grell wanted him so bad, they would do things on William's terms and Grell agreed, with some reluctance and it didn't stop his complaining ever so often.

 

And it seemed William's fears were not unfounded, seeing Grell bat his lashes at the other man. The man said something to Grell in return. Grell wiggled his fingers in a goodbye and blew the man a kiss as he left. Grell was halfway across the room when he noticed William, who had not moved from his spot. He went up to William wearing a broad smile. “Oh, she wept with delight when he gave her a smile and trembled in fear at his frown,” Grell sang sweetly as he adjusted William's tie. “Hello, darling,” he greeted and was met with silence as William struggled for words. “Brooding silence. Something vexes thee? Hard day, my love?”

 

“I saw you,” answered William coldly.

 

“Saw me?”

 

“Just now, flirting with that man.”

 

“What? Oh… Oh, Oh that!” Grell laughed. “That was nothing! You're taking that out of context, alright? Now, I know you don't care for gossip, but wait until you have heard about what happened to Fanny Price. Apparently she-”

 

“What _is_ the context?”

 

“Beg pardon, darling?”

 

“You said I took what I just saw out of context. What was the context?” Grell's eyes flitted to the clock and excused himself.

 

“Ah! Is that the time? I have a reap I must be off to.” Planting a quick kiss to William's cheek,he took off. William wiped off the red mark, glaring after the retreating mass of red hair. He didn't know whether to be cross, or sad, or what to what just happened.

 

He trudged angrily into his office, all but slamming the door behind him. Unable to concentrate on his work, he pulled the list of the day's collection to him to review it. He looked to see where Grell had run off to in such a hurry and his frown deepened. The Phantomhive Manor. To the arms of that villainous scum, no doubt. How Sutcliff could fawn over such filth was beyond him. A detestable, vile creature whose wickedness knew no bounds. Of all the persons or _things_ he would have expected Grell to have given up when they started courting, it would be _him_ , but perhaps he had been wishing too hard. Grell had scampered off all to easily for this _assignment_.

 

William realized he had been crumpling the paper clutched in his hands and released it, trying to smooth it out. Setting the file aside, William looked in his memo box. There was the usual things, along with a brown envelope from someone in upper management. He slit it open and read it. There had been a scheduling issue and Hardgraves was no longer able to keep an interview with reaper 136649. No doubt it had something to do with the deserter's case, however management had not seen it fit to include details about the interview, such as what it was about. More questions about the dolls? Or had 136649 requested the interview? An admission to more nefarious deeds? William ran a hand over his face. This was not a day for him.

 

After filing paperwork, William made his way to the holding cells, riding a dark lift down for what seemed forever. 136649's cell had been reinforced. A window sat high, well out of reach for observation and lined with thick iron bars on the unlikelihood that the prisoner could reach it and burst through the supposedly unbreakable glass. 136649 sat on his cot in the white v-neck top and matching pants provided him. The reapers on guard duty made room for the dispatch supervisor in the small room, stepping just outside the door where they could easily be called and quickly.

 

“Reaper 136649,” William spoke into the intercom so he could hear him.

 

“Gehehe~,” laughed the old reaper. “A visitor.” He parted his bangs and looked up to the window. “Why don't you come down here? Surely it would be more comfortable and I won't get a pain in my neck peering up at you this way.”

 

“You'll be lucky you don't receive a worse, more permanent pain in your neck when the council has decided what to do with you,” answered William.

 

The prisoner laughed at that. “Some of you lot do have a sense if humor after all.”

 

“My name is William T. Spears, dispatch supervisor and I was sent by upper management for an interview with you.”

 

“William T. Spears...Such a strong, manly name.”

 

“Upper management did not see fit to apprise me of the nature of this interview. What is this about?” William did not want to admit that he was ill informed, however, he wanted to get on with this.

 

“Ah, yes, down to business. That's more your sort. No time for chit chat or fun.” He took a deep and cocked his head. “I was wondering, perchance, I might be allowed a book or something? Perhaps a body to play with. It doesn't have to be dead. Something to do instead of counting the threads in my bed sheet.”

 

“I shall file your request, however, do not expect them to be granted.”

 

“Doesn't hurt to try,” the silver haired reaper raised his arms up in a shrug.

 

“Is that all?”

 

“Well while you're here, you could at least stay and chat for awhile. I'm afraid my nannies aren't much ones for conversations.”

 

“They have their orders and I have my duties.”

 

“Of course. What a pity. Well since you're too busy to entertain an old man, how about someone else? How about that little monster of your own? The redhead? I believe he masquerades as a butler from time to time.”

 

“Absolutely not!” answered William a bit more brusquely than intended. For days since the incident on the Campania he had had to endure prattle from Grell's mouth about how good looking 136649 was and how if the deserter wasn't such a horrible person, had injured his precious face, and so in love with William, he just might be tempted to pursue him.

 

“Ooh!” replied 136649. “A touchy subject I see. Fancy him do you?”

 

“That is none of your business,” said William, knowing the old man was trying to get under his skin.

 

“Perhaps not, but he is an interesting sort. If the esteemed William T. Spears is too busy to chat, why not let him entertain me? Afraid I'll corrupt him?”

 

“He is not here to entertain the likes of you and he has his own work to do.”

 

“Yes, but honestly, where is the harm? A little company is all I'm asking.”

 

“Not him,” said William defensively. He didn't like the way he was talking about Grell.

 

“Aah, I see.” 136649 tapped his trimmed black nails together in thought.

 

“You see what?” There was a gleam in the older reaper's eyes, but he did not answer. “Answer me,” William demanded.

 

“So you _don't_ fancy the red beauty then?”

 

William hesitated. It was none of this delinquent's business, however, William found himself pushing the button and answering, “We are courting.” He didn't know why he told him, but he did.

 

“Oh-hoh~!” exclaimed 136649 with a grin. “How's that working out? You seem a might stiff for one of such spirit.” Before William could answer, 136649 spoke again. “I know, ‘not my business’, but I'm sure you never have a dull moment any more.”

 

“I don't think he cares for me as he claims.” It just spilled out, now that he had opened the gate. “He was flirting with another man today. When I confronted him, he just brushed it off as nothing, running off to the arms of that...of that _foul creature_ . Why am I telling _you_ this?” He let out a heavy breath, running a hand through his hair. It did feel good to talk about it, he couldn't deny, but to _him?_

 

“Ah, I see,” said the silver haired reaper thoughtfully.  “Well he is a fickle creature, isn't he? You shouldn't be surprised.”

 

“What do you know about him?” asked William hastily, though a part of him felt he was speaking the truth and more so when 136649 brought up _that_ woman. Whatever had happened between Grell and the woman, he preferred not knowing, but he bore no love for the woman and did not like her being brought up, especially if Grell was involved. William doubted the two had been intimate, but he didn't know for certain and Grell did not like it discussed as much as he, so they didn't.

 

“I can think of a particularly good example. Recent one, at that. He killed her, you know. Quite maliciously too. It wasn’t a pretty sight. Although...I don’t believe, and I can’t say for certain, that they were lovers. Maybe it’s different. Have you not been performing to his satisfaction?”

 

“That _is_ none of your business,” said William. “We have not come to that point in out relationship yet.”

 

“In other words, you _aren’t_ performing? Hehehe~.” The older reaper could not see he glare William gave him in that moment. “Maybe that is why your darling rose is getting his jollies off elsewhere. Maybe a little crumpled bedding will solve your problems.”

 

“It’s not about the intercourse,” answered William hotly, his cheeks flushed. “Least I don’t want it to be. If that's all I’ll be to him, a quick easy lay, then he can consider himself single.” Though perhaps the deserter was right. William and Grell had been courting for three years now, but again, William did not want their relationship to be about sex. Were they that far enough in their relationship? Even after what he’d witnessed?

 

“Perhaps if you split, you could arrange for conjugal visits with the fair beauty?” teased the old man. William scowled and dismissed himself. He did not wish to hear anymore of this crazed reaper’s ramblings.

 

He marched back to his office, taking the lift back up and got back to work, starting with filing 136649’s requests. He did not see Grell for the rest of the day.

 

Settling in his bed for the evening, William tried to focus on the book he was reading: _Pigeons:The Fascinating Saga of the World’s Most Revered and Reviled Bird._ He took some offense with the title. Honestly, he did not understand people’s hate for them. The phone on his bedside table rang and he knew who it was. He let it ring a few times before giving in and answering.

 

“ _Evening, darling_ ,” Grell’s voice purred on the other end. “ _I do hope I_ interrupted _something._ ” He giggled. “ _I didn’t get a goodnight kiss. You weren’t in your office by the time I got back. You didn’t wait for me._ ” William could picture the pout the redhead was no doubt putting on at the moment.

 

“You know my office hours,” answered William coldly.

 

“ _Nhin~...I never did tell you what happened to Fanny Price.”_

 

“I do not know or need to know about any comings and goings of Fanny Price unless it has a direct effect on my department,” William interrupted tersely.

 

“ _Oh we are extra cold today. How about I come warm you up?_ ”

 

“Sutcliff-”

 

“ _Guess what I’m wearing, or not wearing, as the case may be,_ ” he giggled again.

 

“I don’t-”

 

“ _Or better yet, I could show you…?_ ” There was a hopeful tone in Grell’s voice, hoping William would say ‘yes’ and the two of them would share a passionate night together.

 

“I’ve had a long day and I am tired. I have an early day tomorrow.”

 

He heard Grell’s huff of dissatisfaction. _._ ” _You’re always making excuses. But I suppose for the night we finally consummate our love, we should do something grand leading up to it. Dinner at a fancy restaurant, dancing, the works! Or maybe we can take a romantic vacation together. Visit the sea and let you ravage me among the sand dunes._ ”

 

“Goodnight, Sutcliff,” William said.

 

Grell started to say something else, but stopped. “Goodnight, my darling. Sleep well, my love.” He made kissing sounds in the phone, causing William to grimace slightly as he hung up the phone. He was angry. Cold and angry that Grell had not addressed his actions that afternoon. William did not bring it up because he was too tired and did not see it as his responsibility. Grell knew he had been caught, but instead of defending himself, he waffled on about sex and dating and Fanny Price, whoever that was. Did Grell really think so little of their relationship? Had he no value for it? Though, it wasn’t uncommon for Grell to not accept any or little responsibilities for his misdeeds. Especially when he saw no wrong in what he had done.

 

It was getting late, and he’d think better on things in the morning. William laid aside his book and his glasses and turned off the light. But sleep did not come, not easily. William tossed and turned. Nearly every time he closed his eyes, he saw the redhead in the arms of that demon. On occasion, it was the deserter and those were more erotic for some reason and therefore, all the more worse. Around four o’clock in the morning, he had given up on sleep and gone down to the kitchen for a cup of tea. He needed to be up in an hour or so anyway.

 

William sat cupping the mug in his hands as he debated what to do about Grell. Was Grell truly cheating, or trying to cheat? Flirting was bad enough, but wasn’t technically cheating, but was that not the intended end result of flirting, though? To get the one to have intimate relations with the other? 136649's suggestion they have intercourse to test Grell's faithfulness was out of the question. Especially now.

 

William took a sip of his tea and it was bitter. Like the business he was to attend to today. He would confront Grell once again, he decided, and if he did not defend himself well enough or flat out denied it, it would be over. He did not want to, but it was better than being hurt further, discovering he felt more than he professed he did as the explanation for the hurt he was feeling. By all rights, it shouldn’t hurt this much. This was a bitter pill.

 

He finished his tea and began readying for the day. He left a little early, aiming to get some extra work done so he would hopefully not have to work late. Especially if his discussion with Grell created problems as a result, He largely expected there would. There was a coffee shop along the way and he stepped inside for a takeaway.

 

There wasn’t a long line at this time, but there would be soon. As he approached the counter, Grell was coming away from it, holding two coffees. Their eyes met, both surprised to see each other. Grell’s surprise was quickly gone, replaced by a smile. “You've gone and spoiled my surprise,” Grell said, holding up two cups of coffee and a small bag that presumably held some sort of baked good. “Black, just as you like it.”

 

“I had breakfast,” said William dryly, taking a cup. “You're up early.”

 

“Like I said, I wanted to surprise you.”

 

William's frown deepened. Now was as good as ever. “We need to talk,” he replied grimly, leaving the shop and Grell following behind.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” Grell asked, taking a muffin out of the bag.

 

“I want to talk about yesterday. I saw you flirting and you brushed it off as nothing.”

 

“It _was_ nothing, darling. You don't believe me?”

 

“No,” responded William curtly. “Do you honestly think it's okay to flirt with another man while you are seeing someone?”

 

“I wasn't being serious, darling.”

 

“Then how do I know you're serious about me? How can I take you seriously if you do things like that?”

 

Grell shrugged. “I am though. Serious about us. You can't take my word for it?”

 

“Why were you flirting with him?”

 

Grell shrugged again and fiddled with his hair, which usually indicated to William that Grell may not be being entirely truthful. “No reason.”

 

“‘No reason?’” echoed William. He stopped walking and gave the redhead a look. “Your flirting with another man for no reason? And then the next minute you’re running off to that _demon_. How am I supposed to feel about that? What am I supposed to think?”

 

Grell didn’t make eye contact, preferring to study the ground between them. “That I honestly and truly do love you? I’m not cheating on you, Will, I swear it,” he answered meekly. “Don’t you trust me?”

 

“No,” William answered, his voice harsh. Grell looked up at William then, a twinge of fear in his eyes. “Which is why I think it’s best we put an end to this farce now.”

 

“Farce?” It was clear Grell was trying not to cry, knowing what William was about to say, but William did his best to ignore it. He would not be swayed by such theatrics, no matter how real the emotions looked. “You cannot mean that, darling.”

 

“Can’t I?” asked William in return. “And clearly I’m not _your_ darling if you’re flirting with others, seriously or not, or all to happily running to the arms of that vermin. I applaud you for sticking it out for as long as you did in your attempt to get me into your bed, but I refuse to be another notch in your bedpost.”

 

“Why are you so mean?” Grell asked, the tears falling now. It was mean, and spoken out of anger, but William did not attempt to take back his words in hopes it would put an end to any future pursuits from the redhead.

 

“We should be getting to work,” William said his words full of ice as he adjusted his glasses.

 

Grell stared at him, mouth agape and mascara ruined by the tears that rolled down his cheeks. His brows knit in anger, raising the hand holding his half eaten muffin he threw it at William. “Asshole!” he sobbed as the muffin hit William’s forehead. Grell turned and broke into a run.

 

William eyed the muffin with disgust. ‘ _What a waste of food_ ,’ he thought as he toed it to the gutter lest some poor sod step on it. That was that. It was done. For better or worse, it was done. No regrets, but William was finding it hard to dispel the sour feeling that took up residence in his gut. Ignoring it, he turned heel and continued his way to the office.

 

He took a sip of the coffee and made a face. Grell had given him the wrong cup. That idiot can’t do anything right. Grell’s coffee was loaded with sugar and cream making the taste sickeningly sweet. William almost tossed it in a passing bin, but decided to endure the overly sweetened coffee for the caffeine until he could obtain a fresh cup.

 

Grell avoided him the rest of the day, or so William supposed, which was probably for the best. William may be able to separate work from personal life, but it was something Grell always struggled with and William preferred he not cause a scene as Grell was likely to do. The whole of London branch didn’t need to know the goings on of his private life, though they likely already knew or thought they knew. Either way, it was none of their business and this wasn’t the place.

 

Rosalind perched beside him at the dinner table, pecking at her food while William picked at his. He didn’t have much appetite. Perhaps he had been an asshole, but at least he was a faithful asshole. There was a knock on his door. William sighed. It was likely Grell come to grovel. He sighed again and set down his silverware before going to the door. “Go away, Sutcliff,” William called through the closed door, making certain it was locked.

 

“It’s Knox,” came Ronald’s voice. “Grell’s not with me.”

 

William cautiously opened the door, At no sign of Grell, he opened it fully. “What do you require, Knox? It is after hours and I am not interested in any message Sutcliff is relaying through you.”

 

“I don’t know what it is, honestly,” replied Ronald, holding up a brown envelope. “He did tell me something. I can’t say the message was for you, but when he gave me the envelope he said he wouldn’t be needing them anymore and that perhaps you would have a use for them.”

 

William took the envelope and looked at it. Ronald shifted his feet anxiously before taking off. William closed the door and took the envelope into the living room. He opened it and took from it train tickets, brochures, tickets to different events at several places where the train was destined. William was a little puzzled. Grell had said nothing about any sort of trip or vacation. One of the brochures was for a fancy hotel. It showed off the choicest rooms. A big red circle was marked around one labeled as ‘the honeymoon suite’. Was this the grand romantic adventure Grell had been alluding to? The dates were for the following weekend. William was off those days. Grell, however, was not, yet Grell had purchased tickets for both of them. There was no way Grell was going to be able to go with him. Not unless...William let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his forehead. The problem wasn’t as done as he thought.

 

William hated surprises, but he wouldn’t put it past Grell to secretly plan some sort of romantic getaway for the two of them and then spring it on William last minute so that he would have a hard time finding a reason not to go before being stuffed in a cab and carted off to the train station. Knowing he couldn’t rest until he got to the bottom of it, William stuffed the items back into the envelope and reluctantly pulled on his coat. If this was the real reason Grell didn’t defend himself, then William was an asshole. But truly, what else was he supposed to have thought? Surprise or no, Grell should have told him.

 

It had snowed, William noticed as he walked to Grell’s house. There was a light in the window indicating Grell was home. Standing on the stoop, William raised a fist and knocked. He waited a few moments and was about to knock again when the door opened. Grell’s eyes were red and puffy and there a strong smell of alcohol on his breath as he crossed his arms at the sight of William and scowled at him. “What do _you_ want?” he asked angrily, clearly putting on a brave face for William so he wouldn’t think he was weak, but it was no use as William could see the tear stains on his cheeks and the red nose from blowing into tissues, although the red nose could be from the booze.

 

“You know you’re prohibited from heavy drinking since the murders,” said William.

 

“It’s a special occasion, warden,” Grell snarled back, “Piss off!” Grell tried to close the door, but William stopped him and held up the envelope.

 

“I want the truth now.”

 

Grell looked at the envelope and back at William, dropping his act. Fresh tears pricked at his eyes as he answered, “I just wanted to surprise you for our anniversary. Yuen had that weekend off and I was buttering him up by flirting with him in order to get him to take my shifts for me. I couldn't tell you without giving up the surprise or outright lying to you. I didn't think you'd break up with me.”

 

“You didn't think,” William reiterated. “You should have told me. I ask again, what was I to think when I caught you flirting? And worse, when you brushed it off as nothing? As if my feelings were nothing?”

 

Grell's arms folded again, his eyes hardening. “I wonder sometimes,” he said. It was his turn to be cold. “Three years. We've been dating for _three_ years and you have yet to call me your girlfriend, to tell me you love me. _Three_ years,” Grell repeated, “I agreed to go at your pace, take it slow because I love you. I want you to be happy and if all it cost me was some extra time and patience for you to learn to love me, I would, but I would expect something to happen at some point. Three years and we've barely moved at all. I'm not your lover. Hell, we barely hold hands, never mind the fucking. I'm not your girlfriend. What am I to you?" Grell paused, but William had no words at the moment. "I've been _more_ than patient, been on my best behavior, and what have I to show for it? Nothing." Grell wiped his eyes with his hand, taking a moment. "Three years I've patiently bided the glacial pace my ice prince has set before me and it being our anniversary next week…I had hoped a romantic weekend together would compel you to take our relationship farther. To let us become all that we could be together and more. You already mean so much to me...though this wouldn't be the first time my judgement has been skewed. Nothing I do ever pleases you. Never has and maybe I've been wrong about you. So why would it matter to a man with no feelings, if I flirt with a man I have no feelings for in order to spend an important day with the man I love more than death? And you can't honestly think I hold more than a fancy passing the demon, do you? I want to bathe in his blood. So tell me, _darling_ , what am _I_ to _you_?"

 

Grell's words cut deep. Grell was nothing to him? Absurd. If anything, William felt more for the redhead than he himself had realized before today. William hadn't given a thought to what next weekend was. Such things were so trivial and Grell was always making up some anniversary or another, such as their first kiss and other such nonsense to try to get more alone time with William, but usually gave up quickly when William refused to show interest. The day they 'fell in love'...Grell was the only one who had fallen in love that day, William had been indifferent. But he supposed he could see how important it was to him, even if he didn't fully comprehend the need to celebrate it. He should have known Grell would have been wanting to try something. The idiot. The idiot he had come to care deeply for.

 

They eyed each other intently as William stepped forward, standing close to Grell in the doorway. Any animosity Grell had been emoting towards William melted away as William's hand slipped around his small waist, pulling him closer. With his other hand, William shut the door.

 

Both hands were on Grell's hips now. They looked into each other's eyes a few moments longer until William brought his lips to Grell's in a rather chaste yet tender kiss. "You are the one I love," he murmured. Their lips met again, more passionately this time and again, each kiss growing more fevered than the last, as the pair got lost in each other's embrace.

 

William's eyes flew open wide, pushing away from the redhead when he felt Grell begin to undo William's clothes. "We shouldn't. Not like this. Not now. Not while you're drunk," said William, afraid of what Grell was wanting.

 

"I'm not so drunk I don't know what I'm doing. Let me have this tonight. Tomorrow you can hate me, be indifferent, however you want to think of me. Please, darling," Grell desperately pleaded.  "Love me tonight." William looked back into Grell's eyes, feeling like a frightened hare as Grell slowly came close againsss like a cat about to pounce, giving into the redhead's drunken kisses again. Then Grell was luring William slowly into the bedroom as they exchanged kisses. Grell's hand rubbed the front of William's trousers. He flinched, but did not stop him as a trail of clothes was left behind, from the stairs to the bedroom.

 

William stopped kissing to look at the room in surprise. It was relatively tame to what he'd imagined. There was not red everywhere, though there was quite a bit, no floor to ceiling mirrors on the walls. The red sheets did appear to be made of satin, but they were accompanied by a comfortable looking duvet, red roses embroidered on a field of black. A vanity was pushed up against one wall, littered with personal items and makeup paraphernalia. Pictures of Grell and his friends lined the edges of the mirror, though most were of William or Grell and William. Various articles of clothing and accessories were draped about the room, over the foot of the four poster bed, the vanity stool, etcetera.

 

"Darling?" Grell called softly to him, thirsty for more kisses. His nails ran gently along William's exposed chest, causing him to shiver. Grell grabbed him by the tie and led him to the bed, laying down upon it and pulling William over him. William followed, palms sweaty and his stomach full of butterflies. "Relax, darling," Grell murmured, but William struggled to. Grell smiled faintly, rolling William onto his back. Strands of red hair fell about William as Grell hovered over him, starry eyed. Grell's face disappeared, moving out of sight. Before William could react, his underpants were removed and a warm wet heat surrounded his cock, giving William a start.

 

"What are you doing?" he panicked. He almost pulled out, but feared he might inadvertently injure himself on Grell's sharp teeth. It was strange and made him uncomfortable and it was most definitely unsanitary. Grell didn't stop to answer, looking up at William with his green and yellow eyes as he continued to suck him off with William staring back agape. After a few more moments of this, Grell sat up on his knees with a worried frown. "You're not enjoying it?" he asked. "Was I not performing good enough? I just thought it would help you to relax."

 

"It's gross," William answered bluntly.

 

"You've never had felattio before?"

 

"No and I don't think I will again."

 

Grell looked down dejectedly as he twiddled his fingers. "Oh," he said quietly. "Do you just want to get on with it then?"

 

William got up, moving to the edge of the bed. "I don't think that's a good idea," he replied.

 

Grell sulked, head hanging sadly. "You're nervous," he said in a small voice. "You think I'm not? It's my body, isn't it? You wish it was different."

 

"That is not the reason," William countered quickly. "Your body is fine. It's...I've never done this before...in this kind of circumstance," he tried to clarify. "Unmarried...with...with a…"

 

"A man," finished Grell sourly.

 

"That's not it...and it is at the same time," he admitted, "but not in the way you're thinking. It's hard to explain."

 

"It's new and frightening," input Grell, stroking a portion of red hair that had fallen over one shoulder.

 

"That might be it," agreed William, feeling the mattress shift as Grell moved to sit behind him.

A pair of toned arms slid around his neck and held him. "You don't have anything to worry about, darling," Grell murmured into his ear. "I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with." William could feel Grell's soft bare skin against his and made him tremble. He realized his own nakedness and semi erect penis and pulled a pillow onto his lap to cover himself, blushing deeply.

 

"Darling," Grell pleaded softly. He felt Grell's lips on the back of his neck, kissing gently. He flinched when those lips found his ear, but quickly found it arousing. His cock twitched beneath the pillow and he groaned. "Let me take care of everything, my prince, my darling. If I do something that makes you uncomfortable, just call out 'octopus'."

 

William looked at Grell in confusion. "'Octopus'?" The sheer ridiculousness of the idea nearly made him laugh. "What are you planning to do?"

 

"Nothing extreme. We'll keep it strictly vanilla tonight." Vanilla? Octopus? These terms in regard to intercourse were foreign to him and did nothing to dispel the butterflies in his stomach. "I promise. On my baby, I swear it,” Grell said, swearing by his scythe. Grell moved to allow William back onto the bed after he gave a hesitant nod. “I like you in just a tie,” Grell teased, attempting to lighten the mood as they sat on their knees in front of each other, prompting William to remove the last piece of garment that remained on him and toss it aside.

 

For the first time, William noticed the freckles dotting Grell’s skin. Perhaps he had seen them before, he had just never taken the time to _really_ look before. He couldn't find any of these flaws Grell thought he had. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered and for a moment hr thought Grell was going to cry again, but then he smiled a smile of pure joy. “Lay down,” Grell instructed him.

 

William frowned and said, “Octopus.”

 

“I’m not going to try to suck you off again, darling,” Grell replied. “Not unless you say so. Just trust me.”

 

William gave Grell a wary look, but complied. Grell retrieved a bottle of lubricant and a condom from the bedside table. He wrapped a hand around William’s cock and stroked it gently until he was fully erect before stretching the rubber over it and applying lubricant. William watched Grell nervously all the while, though he was grateful Grell had chosen to use protection rather than taking him raw. The thought of using protection hadn’t crossed William’s mind. “You’re bigger than I imagined,” Grell said with a grin as he moved above William. William figured it was supposed to be a compliment, but he was unsure how he felt about Grell measuring the size of his manhood. How often did Grell dream about his manhood? Did he imagine other mens’? “Are you ready for me, darling?” Grell asked and William gave another nod. Grell pushed down onto William’s cock, groaning with what sounded to William like pain and the look on his face was part pain, part pleasure.

 

“Are-” he began, but was cut off by a moan that escaped his lips as his cock filled Grell’s ass.

 

“Oh, yes, darling!” cried Grell as William was pushed all the way in. “If I had known, I would have prepared myself, but I like a little pain. You fill me so full, like a glove.” He leaned down and kissed William passionately. Then Grell began to shift his hips, rising up and causing William to let out a sharp groan. Grell looked a fierce creature above him, with hair of fire as he rode his cock. He was both beautiful and terrible to behold. His hand’s latched onto the hips of the redhead and he thrusted up into him, overcome with sexual desire. Grell moaned a lot and loudly. It wasn’t long before William grunted and filled the condom with his seed.

 

“How cruel, darling. It’s so unfair,” Grell whined, pouting as he looked down at William who had stopped moving after his orgasm. “You came too soon.” Grell grabbed his own cock and jerked it rapidly while shifting his hips slowly until he came onto William’s chest with a satisfied groan. He pulled himself off of William to lay beside him.

 

William looked over at Grell who stared at the ceiling, looking bored and playing with the red fringe that hung over his forehead. “Is that it?” he asked, confused and shocked that Grell appeared to be done with sex for the night.

 

“Hm? Oh,” Grell answered and shrugged. He sounded disappointed. William was never a great lover, but was it really that bad? Or was the red menace finally satisfied now that he had bedded his greatest chase? He’d gotten his prize.

 

Growing angry, William got up and disposed of the used condom. “It...just wasn’t what I expected our first time together to be like,” Grell spoke again as the rubber hit the bottom of the bin. “I didn’t want to overstay my welcome on your cock. Especially when you weren’t enjoying it and just wanted to get it over with.” William turned back to the unhappy redhead laying amongst the rumpled bedding. “I did sort of force you into it when you really did not want to, after all.”

 

William moved back to the bed, climbing over Grell and looking fiercely down at him. “Did I say, ‘Octopus’?” he asked.

 

“Techni-”

 

“I decide when we stop.” He grabbed the lubricant from where Grell had left it and applied some fresh to his cock, The cool oil on his hot cock  made him shiver. There were no spare condoms in sight and he wasn’t about to rifle through Grell’s drawers to find one. He gently pushed in, Grell looking up at him with wide eyes all the while. “Haven’t you ever gone a long while without intercourse?” William asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

 

Grell shook his head ‘no’. “I jerk off at least once a day. Twice or more if you’ve been exceptionally handsome some days,” he answered in a purring voice.

 

William rolled his eyes as he began to thrust. “Honestly.”

 

“No rubber, darling?”

 

“If it’s to be just us for the rest of this purgatory, I don’t see the need, do you?”

 

“Darling!” Grell cried happily, wrapping his arms around William.

 

“Honestly,” sighed William. “I’m not-” he began and stopped. He supposed he was his darling after all. “We should to learn how to communicate after this,” he told him before resigning himself to learn all the secrets of his lover that night.

 

Damn the deserter.


End file.
